Liar Kiss!
by SyifaCute
Summary: Kaito ingin mencicipi bibir Miku! Apakah rasanya manis?/oneshot/no yjkawl! Just liar kiss!


Liar Kiss!  
>Disclaimer: Crypton Future Media<br>Rated: T  
>Don't Like, Don't Read!<p>

.

.

.

Liar Kiss!

.

.

.

Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat gadis berambut twintail di hadapannya ini kesulitan mengerjakan soal matematika. Gadis ini memang benar-benar tidak pandai dalam pelajaran matematika dan fisika. Buktinya, soal yang mudah saja tidak bisa dikerjakan. Dan sekarang, Kaito harus turun tangan untuk mengajari gadis ini. Yah, itu juga semua karena dia diminta oleh Kiyoteru-sensei.

Flashback:

"Apa?! Mengajari dia?!" Seru Kaito tidak percaya sambil menunjuk gadis di sampingnya. Sedangkan gadis yang ditunjuknya itu, hanya diam dengan raut wajah kesal. Kiyoteru-sensei mengangguk. "Shion-san, kau kan pandai hitung-hitungan. Tolong ajari dia, ya? Ya?" Pinta Kiyoteru-sensei dengan wajah memelas. Diminta seperti itu, mana bisa Kaito menolak. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, Kaito pun mulai mengajari gadis itu. Hatsune Miku, teman sekelasnya.

End of Flashback.

Dan di sinilah Kaito berada. Di ruang kelas yang hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai halus rambut Kaito yang berwarna biru itu. Kaito menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Hah, rupanya mengajari seseorang itu capek juga, ya. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk melakukannya. Seperti saat ini. Kaito hanya bisa menatap malas Miku yang masih berkutat dengan soal matematika yang barusan Kaito berikan.

Kaito menatap Miku dengan intens. Miku kelihatan tidak terganggu. Kelihatannya, dia benar-benar sedang fokus. Kaito manfaatkan untuk menatapnya. Kaito menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya. Bibirnya merah ranum, kulit putih, bola mata green turqoise yang indah, pipinya yang chubby, membuat Kaito mengakui kalau Miku sebenarnya manis. Lihat saja wajahnya yang manis itu. Tapi yang membuat Kaito tertarik adalah bibirnya. Kira-kira seperti apa ya, rasanya?

Deg! Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya. Apa-apaan itu?! Rasa dari bibir Miku?! Ingin rasanya Kaito menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tapi tidak mungkin karena ada Miku di hadapannya. Sejak kapan Kaito menjadi mesum begini? Atau tertarik pada wanita? Oke, Kaito memang masih normal, tapi Kaito tidak pernah menelusuri wajah seorang perempuan sampai segitunya. Ampun! Pasti ada sesuatu!

"Kaito-kun, ini gimana caranya?" Suara Miku berhasil menyadarkan Kaito. Buru-buru, Kaito memusnahkan konsentrasinya ke gadis itu. "Yang mana?" Miku menunjukkan ke salah satu soal. "Ini begini caranya. Pertama, kalikan angka ini dengan angka ini. Kemudian bagi dengan angka selanjutnya. Lalu di tambah dengan angka yang sudah dikali. Terus, dibagi dua. Dapat, deh, hasilnya!" Jelas Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Arigatou, Kaito-kun!" Ujar Miku dilengkapi dengan senyuman aduhainya. Deg! Jantung Kaito kembali berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Duh, Kaito nggak kuat!

Kaito membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu langsung menyandarkan diri lagi di dinding. Dalam hati, Kaito bersyukur juga disuruh mengajari seorang Hatsune Miku. Setiap harinya, Kaito dapat melihat wajah manis Miku dari dekat. Dan Kaito juga sangat senang ketika Miku mengucapkan kata-kata 'terima kasih' untuknya. Itu sudah cukup membuat hati Kaito berbunga-bunga.

Dan pelajaran hari ini terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Kaito berjalan menuju UKS dengan bimbang. Apa perlu dia melihat keadaan Miku sebentar? Yah, karena tadi Miku izin ke UKS karena kepalanya pusing. Kaito khawatir dan ingin melihat keadaan Miku. Akhirnya, dengan penuh keberanian, Shion Kaito melangkahkan kakinya ke alam UKS.

Grek!

Kaito membuka pintu UKS dengan pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kaito menemukan Miku yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS. Kancing bajunya agak sedikit terbuka. Kaito memakluminya karena memang hari ini panas. Mana UKS nggak ada AC lagi. Tapi masalahnya, penampilan Miku itu memang menggoda iman. Kaito hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tenang, Kaito masih bisa berpikiran jenih. Iya, kan?

Mata Kaito tertuju pada bibir mungil Miku. Ah, ingin rasanya Kaito mencicipi bibir tersebut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kaito menghampiri Miku. Dielusnya wajah Miku dengan perlahan. Lalu, didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Dan...

Cup.

Kaito mencium bibir Miku dengan lembut. Lalu dilepaskannya. Kaito merasa ada yang aneh dengan ciuman tadi. Entah kenapa, Kaito ingin mencium Miku lagi dan lagi. Rasanya sangat manis, membuat Kaito ketagihan. Tanpa perlu buang waktu lagi, Kaito mencium bibir Miku lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Hmmffftt!"

Suara tertahan dari Miku terdengar oleh Kaito. Kemungkinan terbesar Miku sudah bangun. Tapi Kaito tidak peduli. Kaito mencium Miku dengan paksa. Miku yang hampir kehilangan nafas, membuka mulutnya. Kesalahan terbesar bagi Hatsune Miku. Lidah Kaito lolos masuk ke dalam mulut Miku. Lidah Kaito mengabsen satu per satu gigi Miku. Merasa butuh oksigen, Kaito melepaskan ciumannya. Jembatan saliva terbentang antara mulut Kaito dan Miku. Kaito menjilat sisa-sisa saliva di sekitar mulutnya. Sungguh, rasanya manis sekali. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kaito, tapi Kaito benar-benar menginginkannya.

Miku yang tersadar, menatap Kaito dengan marah. "Kaito-kun!" Serunya marah. "Apa yang Kaito-kun lakukan?!" Bentak Miku. "Menciummu." Jawab Kaito santai. Wajah Miku bersemu merah. Melihat wajah Miku yang seperti itu, membuat Kaito malah ingin menciumnya lagi. Tapi pandangan Kaito tertuju pada leher putih Miku. Kaito menyeringai.

Kaito menyerang Miku hingga Miku kembali terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kaito mencium leher putih Miku. "Kaito-kun!" Seru Miku. Kaito mengacuhkan seruan Miku. Dengan liarnya, Kaito memberikan kissmark kepada leher Miku. Hal itu menyebabkan Miku mengerang. Kaito terus memberikan kissmark, sedangkan Miku berusaha untuk memberontak. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan Kaito jauh lebih kuat daripadanya. Setelah memberikan kissmark, Kaito menjilati leher Miku.

Miku menolak tubuh Kaito lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Wajahnya semakin merah. "Kaito-hmfftt!" Bibir Miku dikunci dengan bibir Kaito. Setelah beberapa detik, Kaito melepaskannya. "Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi pacarku!" Miku kaget mendengar perkataan Kaito. Belum sempat membalas perkataan Kaito, Kaito duluan menggendong Miku ala bridal style. "Tunggu Kaito! Lepaskan! Turunkan aku!" Seru Miku panik.

Sepertinya hubungan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar!

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

Hai semuaaa! Waduh, Syifa baru nih di fandom vocaloid. Jadi, kalau misalnya ada typo, alur kecepatan, atau de el el, hontouni gomennasai! Kritik dan saran akan Syifa terima!

So,  
>Mind to Review?<p> 


End file.
